


Glasses

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [106]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Wears Glasses, Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles Wears Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words print, anger and middle.





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/178981715409/still-catching-up-this-is-for-the-sterekdrabbles)

Derek stood in the middle of the aisle and squinted down at the small print on the box of cereal bars. He brought it closer so he could actually read it, then huffed in mild anger as it didn't help. 

A pair of glasses popped up next to his head and he sighed as he grabbed them and put them on.

He glanced over to Stiles, who had his own pair of glasses on as he read the box of granola, and he smiled softly. Getting older was annoying at times, but at least he had Stiles by his side.


End file.
